Panic for the Shimmers
Estamos yo, Stewpot y Anton paseando por Ponyville, como siempre, en el centro (¿para qué paseamos? para estirar los cascos y airearse un poco) - ¿Le tenías que colocar una correa? se da cuenta de que llevo a Anton atado - Todos los perros van atados, ¿es o no es? - Sí...pero mayormente es para que no se escape, y mírale, no se separa de ti. Veo a Anton y, es verdad, está aferrado a mi y a cada paso que voy, él da 2 (por la estatura) - Bueeeeeno quito la correa, y sigue igual de aferrado - ¿Viste? - Sabes demasiado de la vida - Será porque he vivido en ella más de 80 años Y en eso, por sorpresa, aparecen los ddtcmc pasando desde lejos. Eso me hizo reaccionar al instante, y corro a esconderme en un carro lleno de heno. - me mira raro Que haces, ni que fueras asesina jalo y la escondo también en el carro Y me doy cuenta de que al desatar a Anton, él se queda parado en el camino, buscándome con la mirada, porque, gosh, me he escondido a tal velocidad que le he desorientado. - ¡Nene, ven aqui! Anton busca de dónde sale mi voz, pero ni modo. Los ddtcmc se acercan a él. - Hola pequeñín, ¿te perdiste? [ Scoot lo toma en brazos] Anton se le queda mirando y empieza a tambalearle el labio con intenciones de llorar. - Lo harás llorar [ Shining Moon se lo quita de sus cascos y lo arrulla] Anton rompe en llanto. - Mira lo que hicistes patán [ Flash se lo quita bruscamente de los cascos] Anton llora aún con más fuerza. - Vámonos y ya [ Light lo toma y lo deja en el suelo suavemente] Anton se calma pero con lágrimas en toda la cara. - ¿Pero y si...? [ Sunrise Shimmer se queda observando a Anton mientras los demás se van] -O GENIAL, EL AFEMINAO SE QUEDA AHI PARAO, AHORA ME QUEDARÉ AQUI PARA SIEMPRE refunfuño - ¿Qué dices, mujer? - a Stewpot y la acerco a donde miro Él, ÉL Stewpot mira a Sunrise y luego me mira encogiéndose de hombros. - No lo quiero ver ni en pintura - ¿Por qué? - Qué bonito dia hace no? - No cambies de tema... - ¿Viste? Anton se acerca a donde estoy, y me descubre el nene. Él salta y empieza a lamerme toda la cara mientras Stewpot me mira. - Qué tienes contra el amarillo. - ¡NO LO NOMBREEEEEEEES! -No lo nombré- Empujo a Stewpot fuera del carro estrellándola contra Sunrise. - WAH se levanta de golpe y se ajusta su bufanda verde Hola qué tal, soy colosal, ¿quieres ver algo descomunal? - ¿Qué pasa contigo? se levanta adolorido - Cazos, lo siento mucho, ayy espera que te recompenso, ¿te gustan los salamis? ¿o los moluscos? tengo de todo en mi casa - WHUT se va corriendo Aléjate loca! - Ma'gradao. Salgo de mi escondite con Anton abrazado a mi pata. - Te ha llamado loca. En la cara. ¡Te ha insultado! - ¿Y? - ¿No te molesta o te duele? - Uno, no puedes romper algo que ya rompieron los demás, y dos, ¿por qué me iba a doler? eso fue inofensivo. - ¿Nisiquiera te entran ganas de sacar dos espadas y matarlo vivo? - Nop C: - ...Tengo mucho que aprender sobre ti... ---- Horas después, Stewpot esta en su casa, y yo estaba comprando el pan. Ahora voy caminando con Anton en mi lomo, hacia casa. -Stewpot me ha pedido el set de 3 barras... y solo tomamos el de 1. Anton asiente -Algo pasa...........................................................pi. Llego a casa. Abro la puerta y noto que hay alguien en casa. Un... ¿pegaso? Una. Una. Me está cegando con su hermoso vestido femenino y sus tonos de cabello. - Holi Carmen, ya volviste, te presento aaaaaaa..... Starquality Shimmer - UNA SHIMMER corriendo de casa tirando a Anton y las barras de pan - Ya me ocupo yo me sigue (no había corrido lo suficientemente rápido) y me atrapa. Minutos después me sienta en el sofá No por ser una Shimmer tiene que ser muy....shimmer. - ¿Sucede algo? - Dijo con una cálida y suave voz Starquality. (Mae mia. Me enamoré. Shh, ocúltalo. Nah qué mas da, es una Shimmer, se me pasará). - Resulta que Mamen quiere conocerte mejor me sostiene de los hombros (NO-ME-TOQUES) para no volver a escapar Anton era el único que se dió cuenta de que la comida estaba en el suelo. La recoge y se va a la cocina. - ¿Conocerme mejor? -NHO -SHI muestra unas cintas muy bien cuidadas Mira Carmen, ella es Starquality Shimmer, una pony de película, es genial, hermosa, y Di-Vi-Na -Cállate, eso ya lo sé... (no la mires, e ignora el comentario de que es "di-vi-na") - ¿Desde cuando tienes esas cintas? se acerca a Stewpot curiosa - Desde que se estrenaron. Y sabes. Amé el final de la serie. Te expresastes muy bien. Y el verdadero final fue muy trágico, ¡adivina quien tiene la cinta original! - ¿En serio? - Starquality parece nerviosa pero mostrando formalidad (stap plz)-No sabía que esa copia existía, alguien las había quemado, ¿tan fan eres de mi? - ¿Y tú de mi? se acerca a ella y la rodea con el casco (SHE'S MINE, GO AWAY!) Me ha dicho un pajarito que para huir de ponys te has disfrazado de mí. -Perdona pero...eh...¿cuando...? - Starquality muestra algo maś de su nerviosismo. - ¡Claro! empieza a mostrar fotos de cuando Starquality estaba con Crazy[[El premio de Craz| aquel día y] se había disfrazado de... ella] - ¿Esa eras tú? ¿Y tu conjunto? - Resulta que si rejuvenezco, la ropa se viene conmigo. - No tengo ni idea de lo que me dices pero...bien. ¿Eres la autora de esos libros de cocina? Stewpot asiente. - Pero si te llamas Stewpot. - ¿Segura? - .............No. - BUENO NO HABLEMOS DE MI me empuja y rozo el hocico con el de Starquality (AH!) Mamen quiere saber qué tan linda es tu familia - Sí, bueno, yo puedo evitar el sonrojamiento Eso levantó sospechas a Starquality. Ya le tengo en la lista como "lesbi" - Sólo...quiero saber de tu hermano Sunrais... - ¿Sunrise? ¿Por qué? - Es uno de los DDTCMC, y lo conozco por que yo soy, digo, yo era de ese grupo. Se comportó como...feo conmigo. - Eso que dices es erróneo toma una tacita de té que Stewpot había preparado para la visita Mi hermanito nunca se comportaría así, él ve a las amistades como algo muy valioso Asiento sin perder ningún detalle de....de...su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello.......DIGO DIGO, DEL AFEMINAO - me tira en la cara un vaso de agua Uy se me caió - MENTIROSA Starquality solo ve la escena. - Prosigo da un ligero sorvo y me mira Él a veces es algo despistado, tanto que hace daño sin darse cuenta, ¿te imaginas dañar a alguien que quieres y tú no darte cuenta? Y no sabes por qué ese pony se aleja de tí a dar un ligero sorvo Yo asiento nerviosa y Stewpot me sonríe como diciéndome "Did you know it?" - Entonces... -intervengo-, ¿crees que él no se comportó feo conmigo? -Así es. -TE LO DIJE MUJER se ríe en toda mi jeta Ok eso ya me hizo mandarla a tomar viento. - (WIIIIIII. LARGO, FUERA DE LA CASA) Muchas gracias por su visita lindísima Starquality empujo a la salida y le cierro la puerta en toda la jeta x2 Stewpot me mira. La miro. Stewpot se va corriendo a seguir hablando con Star. Me tumbo en el sofá, y Anton se sube en mi panza. Y otra vez, me da un ligero lengüetazo en la cara. Sonrío aguantando el dolor.